Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Mamoru Chiba breaks up with Usagi Tsukino because he feels that Usagi will die if he is around her too much, but him dumping her has driven Usagi Tsukino mad and she not only attacks Mamoru but the Sailor Senshi as well! Could it be that Sailor Moon is under a powerful spell and how can they save their friend Usagi from her own madness? Be there to find out!
1. When You Break A Young Girl's Heart!

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies"

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Prologue: "When You Break A Young Girl's Heart!"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes 1: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

Notes 2: This was written between 2000 and 2002, yes I  
am aware the story might be missing some creativity,  
plots, grammar, etc. This was written when I didn't  
write very good. I try to write better these days,  
I may do a remake of this and make it better, I  
won't be editing this further, but a remake may be  
possible in the future, please keep this in mind.

Thanks.

****PROLOGUE****

Her heart was severely broken. How could someone like  
Mamoru break Usagi's heart after he had just saved  
her from the monster's spell? She was the kindest person in the  
world, only to have her Heart crushed by someone she loved.  
The other Sailor Senshi just stood there (as well as ChibiUsa did)  
Wondering why Mamoru dumped Usagi again. Sailor Mars  
Walked over to Sailor Moon and asked her a question.

"Will you be okay?"

Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mars was concerned, because Mamoru kept on  
Hurting her like that.

"I don't know. Mamoru keeps hurting me, but I can't take anymore  
of this!"

Sailor Moon replied with silent tears flowing from her eyes.

"Remember, we'll always be here for you."

Sailor Mars told her by placing her hand on Sailor Moon's  
shoulder.

"I know...thanks."

Sailor Moon thanked her and gave a weak smile in return.

The next day...

Usagi remained alone. She was thinking of how bad  
she was treated by Mamoru. The more she thought about  
it, the more she was angry of thinking about sent her  
on a rampage, she left her house and headed to Darien's  
apartment, once she got there, she broke down his door  
In addition, the door fell with a loud crash. Mamoru was  
shocked of what he saw! Usagi grabbed him by the neck and  
began to speak!

"I am tired of your little games! I will not be treated badly anymore! In fact,  
I think I'll teach you a lesson!"

Usagi yelled as she held tight to Mamoru's neck.

Usagi dragged Mamoru out the window and she leaped  
down and they landed on the apartment lawn below. Then  
she continued to drag him until they landed in a dry canal.  
Usagi began to speak again.

"I am going to cause you pain just like you caused me! MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi yelled as she was being overtaken by a bright silver light.  
Mamoru closed his eyes so he wasn't blinded by the light. When it was over, there stood  
Sailor Moon!

"Now you will pay for your crimes! Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon took her tiara off and it turned into an  
energy-spinning discus! The Tiara hit Mamoru in the middle of his  
stomach and left a cut and a burn!

Mamoru was surprised this was happening. Mamoru spoke to Usagi.

"Serena please stop this!"

Mamoru pleaded.

"NO! You hurt me and now time for the finale! Moon Princess... Halation..."

The other Sailor Senshi appeared just as Sailor Moon's Cutie Moon Rod was  
powering up. The other Sailor Scouts knocked and pinned down Sailor Moon and Sailor  
Mars Spoke up.

"I know what Darien did was wrong, but this is not the way to settle this!"

Sailor Mars yelled, Sailor Moon wasn't buying it.

"Who made you my mother? MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

Sailor Moon's Cutie Moon Rod powered up and sent a blast towards the  
other girls sending them were flying away from Sailor Moon.  
The girls all hit the side of the wall of the dry canal!  
Sailor Moon began to run to the other side of the Canal wall and  
spoke.

"You Sailor Senshi stay out of this or I will kill you all off myself, got it."

Sailor Moon yelled and disappeared before the Sailor Senshi could react.

Hours later at the Hikawa Shrine...

"I can't believe that Usagi has gone mad."

Rei stated.

"Yeah, she's usually cheerful."

Makoto added her thoughts about Usagi.

"Maybe Mamoru had some part of it, but he's not totally guilty."

Minako thought about Usagi and how she had snapped.

"We need to have a talk with Serena and try to settle this like grown girls."

Ami analyzed the situation.

"You're right Amy. I hope she can talk to us without fighting."

Rei agreed.

"Me too..."

Makoto agreed. Try to talk to Usagi without fighting and resolve it like  
adults.

Next Chapter: "The Fallen Hero!"

This episode was completed on: 3/20/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	2. The Fallen Hero!

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 01: "The Fallen Hero!"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 01****

Usagi sat by the riverside and what came over her.  
Normally she did not hate Mamoru or her friends,  
the Sailor Senshi. However, the more Usagi thought  
about how Mamoru dumped her, the more Usagi was broken  
hearted and the more she thought she would punish  
Mamoru for his crimes.

Makoto and Rei saw Usagi and walked up to her.

"Are you okay? Why did you fight against Mamoru and us?"

Makoto asked.

"Because he's evil and I will stamp out that evil fire that burns  
within him! He must perish! If you stand in my way, I will kill  
you off! Understand."

Usagi threatened her. Usagi ran off.

"What now. That did not work. What now?"

Rei asked.

"Let's have a meeting and invite Mamoru too."

Makoto suggested.

"Right. Let's go."

Rei agreed.

Meanwhile...

Wiseman appeared to Emerald and Rubeus.

"So, has the experiment worked?"

Wiseman asked.

"Yes. Sailor Moon is under your power. Are first mission is to  
destroy Tuxedo Kamen And then those annoying Sailor Senshi."

"Yes. Soon Sailor Moon will be here to aide us."

Esmeraude announced.

"Do we need to send a Droid to stop those Sailor Senshi?"

Rubeus asked.

"Yes. Take these three pods. They will turn into Droids and  
they only Need energy from humans to power these Special Droids,  
now go!"

The Wiseman replied.

"Yes sir."

Rubeus replied.

In Tokyo... at the Hikawa Shrine...

Rei was about to consult the sacred fire!

"Oh, sacred fire! Please tell us if Usagi is under a spell or if  
she is, just angry enough to cause her to fall under her own spell?"

Rei waited a moment and the sacred fire responded!

"I thought so. She's doing this under her own free will."

Rei spoke in a tone as she was unsure if this was true.

"Something doesn't smell right."

Makoto thought.

"Hey, who wants Ice Cream?"

Minako spoke as she tried to brighten everyone's spirits.

"I'll take some."

Ami replied.

"Let's go."

Minako agreed.

"I'll go."

Mamoru went along with the idea.

At the Ice Cream parlor...

Minako, Ami, and Mamoru were eating Ice Cream.  
Usagi saw them eating with Mamoru. She spoke up.

"So you ally yourself with an evil one. So, be it! Moon Crystal  
Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon!

"I really don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice. I will fight you.  
Mercury Star Power! Make Up!"

"We cared for you and now you do this? We will punish you! Venus Star Power! Make Up!"

A red rose hit the ground.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus greeted him.

"This isn't you're fight. It is mine. Since I caused the pain in her heart,  
I will try to make her see that I still need her."

Tuxedo Kamen told them.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus lets Tuxedo Kamen go through.

"Sailor Moon. I'm am sorry if I caused you pain, but I had to keep you safe  
from being killed from the evil forces of the Black Moon!"

Sailor Moon thought for a moment and then responded.

"Nice try!"

Sailor Moon growled.

Sailor Moon takes off her Tiara and prepares to throw it!

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she spun around to throw her tiara. Tuxedo Mask  
was injured.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

Tuxedo Kamen got hit by Sailor Moon's wave of energy. Tuxedo Kamen fell unconscious!

The other Sailor Senshi arrived.

"Stop Sailor Moon! Do not do it! Don't force us to destroy you!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"We care for you!"

Sailor Mars pleaded.

"So, you care for that evil person. Then from now on you are my enemy!  
I will not punish you now, but I will soon!"

Sailor Moon snapped at them.

Sailor Moon turned into a black ball of energy and  
zapped the Sailor Senshi as she teleported away!

Later...

"Ami how is he?"

Rei asked.

"He's okay, but he's injured. Another fight will cripple him if Sailor Moon attacks  
him and us again."

Ami explains

"This is sad."

Luna thought hanging her head in shame.

"This sure is. The Moon Princess is on the side of evil."

Artemis thought.

"We will have to wait and see."

Makoto thought.

Mamoru was moaning in his sleep...

Darien: "Usagi!"

Elsewhere...

"Die Mamoru die! You never did really love me, so I will kill  
you soon!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "Sailor Moon an Enemy?"

Next: "Sailor Moon turns fully to the dark side and the three  
Pods of the droids choose Naru, Umino, and Motoki as their targets!  
Can our Senshi defeat these droids and save Sailor Moon?  
Find out next week!"

This Chapter was completed on: 06/21/2000  
This Chapter was released on: 06/28/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is © 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	3. Sailor Moon an Enemy?

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 02: "Sailor Moon an Enemy?"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 02****

Usagi stood on top of a building.

"I hate you Mamoru and you Sailor Senshi! You will all die the next time I encounter you!"

Usagi thought to herself. Inside the mysterious U.F.O...

"So, she's fully turned evil. She won't fight against us."

The Wiseman asked.

"She is under our command now."

Rubeus answered with such confidence that Sailor Moon was under their  
control.

"Good. Do you think we could use her to get to the Rabbit?"

The Wiseman asked.

"Yes."

Rubeus answered.

"Good. Take these three pods! They will choose three victims to unleash three Droids! Hahaha!"

The Wiseman spoke and then he gave a wicked laugh.

"Yes master. I am on my way."

Rubeus replied and bowed towards the Wiseman.

Later...

"Hey Naru."

Makoto greeted her.

"Hi Makoto."

Naru replied in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?"

Makoto asked.

"It's Usagi-Chan. She's acting very strangely."

Naru replied.

"I know, She hate's her boyfriend, Mamoru."

Makoto replied and explaining what was going on with Usagi.

Umino and Motoki enter.

"Hi Makoto. Hi Naru-Chan."

Umino greeted them.

"Hi Umino and Motoki."

Makoto greeted them back.

"Hello."

Motoki said his greetings. Rubeus appears!

"You will make three good targets for these pods! PODS! Do your work! Take these kids, Naru, Umino, and Motoki.  
Take their energy!"

Rubeus told them. The Three Pods began to work! The three friends of Makoto have had their energy drained.  
The three kids collapsed. Makoto begins to run off.

"Don't run! Sailor Moon, where are you?"

Rubeus calls out. Usagi appears.

"What do you want?"

Usagi asked.

"So you're the mighty Sailor Moon. I have a job for you."

Ruebus made an offer to Usagi.

"Destroy those Sailor Senshi and aide those droids!"

Ruebus commanded.

"Okay. Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi agrees and transforms into Sailor Moon!

Meanwhile...

Makoto runs and meets the others.

"What's wrong?"

Rei asked.

"Rubeus created three droids by using Naru, Umino, and Motoki's energy!"

Makoto explained.

"Let's go Sailor Senshi!"

Rei told them.

The Sailor Senshi transformed.

"Well, look who showed up!"

Droid 1 spoke as the Sailor Senshi appeared.

"Let's get them!"

Droid 2 urged them.

"Right! Attack!"

Droid 3 agreed.

The Sailor Senshi tried to attack the droids, but  
Sailor Moon stopped their powers!

"Stay out of this or I will defeat you all!"

Sailor Moon warned them. A red rose falls!

"I am Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon you're hatred is only blinding your true feelings  
for me and your other friends."

Tuxedo Kamen tried to tell her the truth.

"Stay out of this, or I will kill you!"

Sailor Moon threatened Tuxedo Kamen.

"You are blinded Sailor Moon. Your hatred has your feelings blocked!"

Sailor Mars tried to explain to her.

"ENOUGH! DIE!"

Sailor Moon yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "The evil forces make a compromise with the Sailor Senshi!  
Will they accept it? Find out on the next Broken Hearts,  
Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies!"

This episode was completed on: 06/28/2000  
This episode was released on: 07/05/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	4. The Compromise

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 03: "The Compromise"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This takes after "Prediction of Doom." All  
Characters are from the DiC version. I do not own  
Sailor Moon... do you? No? Then it is settled.  
Enjoy!

****Episode 03****

Sailor Jupiter: "Clear your mind Serena! You are being controlled by  
your own sadness of Darien dumping you."

Sailor Moon: "HOW DARE YOU!"

Sailor Moon kicks Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Jupiter screams with great  
pain.

Tuxedo Kamen: "Please stop Sailor Moon! Stop your evil ways!"

Sailor Moon: "Oh, I am so scared of your bold words Tuxedo Mask!  
Now feel my dark energy."

The Sailor Scouts got a blast of Sailor Moon's dark energy!  
Rubeus appeared.

Rubeus: "So, Sailor Moon you hate those Sailors?  
Join my master's side and you will surely beat them!"

Sailor Moon: "Very well. If we have the same of destroying those  
Sailor Scouts, then yes, I'll join you!"

Rubeus: "Very good. Sailor Scouts, surrender to me now and I'll spare  
your lives. What do you say? Do we have a compromise?"

Sailor Mars: "Do you think I would surrender to an evil scum like  
you? In your dreams fly boy!"

Rubeus: "How dare you! So, be it! I leave you with Droid Destroyer!  
She loves to destroy Sailor Scouts! Droid Destroyer! Kill them!"

Droid Destroyer: "Yes Master!"

Sailor Mars: "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Sailor Jupiter: "Jupiter Thunder! Strike!"

Sailor Mercury: "Shabon Spray!"

Sailor Venus: "Venus Love Encircle!"

The four powers hit the droid.

Droid Destroyer: "I am still here!"

Tuxedo Mask: "Then die by Roses!"

Droid destroyer was hit by a massive wave of red roses.  
Droid Destroyer turned into dust.

Later...

Raye: 'What do we do now?"

Darien: "I don't know."

Ami: "I sense that the dark energy in Serena's body is growing.  
A big battle will take place soon!

Lita: "I hope not. Serena doesn't usually act like this."

Mina: "We must try to heal her."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "A big battle enrages as Rubeus and Sailor  
Moon attack the Sailor Scouts!  
Who will win? Find out on the next Broken Hearts,  
Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies!

This episode was completed on: 11/28/2000  
This episode was released on: 12/05/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	5. Sailor Senshi in Trouble!

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies"

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 04: "Sailor Senshi in Trouble!"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 04****

Sailor Mars stood by the bank of the river, she was very sad.  
Tuxedo Mask embraced her.

"She may need our help. I know what I did was wrong, but I thought I was  
protecting her."

Tuxedo Mask answered telling Mars the truth.

"Protecting her? From what?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"From her own death. If she is around me too much,  
she will die. It breaks my heart that I have to stay away from her."

Tuxedo Mask explains.

Sailor Mars: "well right now we should try to find a way to heal Sailor Moon."

Sailor Mars spoke as she sensed that Usagi was under some sort of spell.

"You're Right..."

Tuxedo Mask agreed then Tuxedo Mask is attacked by Sailor Moon and Rubeus!

"How dare you! You defeated my Droid! Feel my Dark Balls!"

Ruebus yelled sending dark energy at tge Sailor Senshi. At least 30 dark balls  
were thrown from Rubeus to Sailor Mars and the others!

"Feel my dark power!"

Sailor Moon yelled.

The Sailor Senshi were blasted further. The Sailor Senshi were  
retransformed.

"So the Sailor Senshi are failures! Hahaha!"

Rubeus and Sailor Moon vanish.

Later: At Hikawa Shrine...

"What do we do now? Are we powerless?"

Rei asked.

"Just for a while."

Ami thought while doing some anyalisis on her mini computer.

"Is there a way to heal Serena?"

Makoto asked.

"I remember something Queen Serenity once told me. On Earth,  
there are four element stones hidden here on earth. Each of you will  
have to go on a quest to recover your stone."

Luna remembered something about the past.

"Listen up. Rei, your stone is the Fire Stone.  
It's in the republic of Tunisia. Makoto, yours is the Thunder Stone.  
Yours is in Canada. Minako, yours is the Love Stone. Yours is in India.  
Ami, yours is the Water Stone. Yours is in Switzerland."

Artemis reported.

"I suggest you each teleport to your assigned areas of  
the world and get those stones. Usagi would be counting on you  
if she was sane now."

Luna ordered.

"Very Well."

Ami agreed.

"Alright."

Rei also agreed.

"Okay."

Makoto agreed, Saving Usagi was important to her.

"Let's hurry. As soon as we find them, the sooner we can heal  
Usagi."

Minako spoke in a confident manner.

"Let's go."

Rei told the others. The Sailor Senshi left.

Luna: "Good luck Sailor Senshi!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "The four Sailor Senshi head for different parts of the world  
and Ami goes after her Element Stone. Meanwhile, Tuxedo mask defends  
Tokyo alone, confronts Sailor Moon, and tries to reason with her.  
Will she listen? Find out on the next Broken Hearts, Broken Promises,  
and Broken Destinies."

This episode was completed on: 11/28/2000  
This episode was released on: 12/05/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	6. The Quest, Part 1

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies"

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 05: "The Quest, Part I"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 05****

Sailor Mercury walked in the snow of the great Alps in Switzerland.  
She knew no matter how cold it was she was going to continue.

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

Sailor Moon stood on top of a building.

"Someone in this town will die today! It will be that girl...Naru! ATTACK... DIE!"

As Sailor Moon headed towards Naru, a red rose hit the ground!  
Tuxedo Mask stood before Naru!

"A girl is very special! I will not allow you to take her life!"

Tuxedo Mask swore to protect the life of Naru from Usagi.

"THEN DIE TUXEDO MASK FOR BREAKING MY HEART AND CAUSING ME TO BE THIS WAY!"

Sailor Moon yelled and made an attack at Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask easily  
dodged out of the way!

"Well, I'll let you go! Another opportunity will present it's self."

Sailor Moon spoke and disappeared!

"Usagi!"

Tuxedo Mask whispered softly to himself.

Back in Switzerland...

Sailor Mercury continued walking until she fell off a cliff...

hours later...

"Are you okay miss? Miss!"

A man named Hans asked.

"What happened?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"Good. You're awake. What's your name young lady?"

Hans asked.

"I am Sailor Mercury."

Mercury replied.

"Good to meet you Sailor Mercury. What were you doing way out there?"

Hans asked.

"I am looking for an Element Stone of Water. Have you seen it?"

Sailor Mercury asked him.

"I have seen it once. It's in a cave north of here. I'll take you there."

Hans answered her.

"Thanks."

Mercury thanked him.

Hans walked her to the cave.

"I here there's a monster in there. You'll have to fight him to get the stone!"

Hans reported.

"Leave him to me."

Sailor Mercury told him.

"So, you're after the Water Stone. Take it if you dare!"

The monster challenged her.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

The monster was frozen solid!

"We better hurry. He may break free soon!"

Mercury told Hans.

Hans: "Understood."

"Show me where the water stone is."

Mercury asked him to show her the stone.

"Alright. This way. There in that room."

Hans replied and led the way.

Sailor Mercury picked up the Water Stone!

"What?"

Sailor Mercury was instantly transformed into Aqua Sailor Mercury!

"This is so cool!"

Aqua Sailor Mercury spoke as she saw that she was transformed.

"I will destroy you!"

The monster growled.

"Aqua Water Fall!"

Huge pillar water hit the monster. He turned to moon dust!

"Thank you sir."

Aqua Sailor Mercury thanked him.

Hans: "Thank you. He had been terrorizing the village for a while."

Aqua Sailor Mercury: "I have to go. My Princess needs to be healed  
with this stone. Farewell. Arigato!"

Aqua Sailor Mercury disappeared!

"Arigato Sailor Mercury!"

Hans thanked her.

Later...

Aqua Mercury returned to Tokyo!

"Good you're back! I see you have the Water Stone. Good!"

Mamoru told spoke to her.

Aqua Sailor Mercury retransformed.

Ami: "Hang on Usagi. We'll soon!"

Mamoru: "Usagi, I am terribly sorry for all the pain I've caused."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "Mars's goes on her quest to get her Fire Stone. Be there!"

This episode was completed on: 12/05/2000  
This episode was released on: 12/12/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	7. The Quest, Part 2

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies"

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 06: "The Quest, Part II"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 06****

Rei walked through the scorching desert of the Tunisia plain.  
She had no idea where this 'Fire Stone' was. Sweat poured off her brow.  
She tried not to complain to herself. She was always considered the 'Hot One'  
or my Usagi, 'Pyro.' However, she knew what was most important.  
Usagi was the most important. She had to save her Princess  
that in her heart that she loved very much. She reached the capitol of the  
country of Tunisia. She walked that she forever in the city. Finally she walked  
Around the city looking at different shops goods.  
Mainly for the Fire Stone, But something caught her eye,  
a monster was attacking a merchant.

"Time to go to work."

Rei spoke as she saw trouble. Rei went into an ally way and transformed.

"Hey you! Leave him alone! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will burn you!"

Sailor Mars yelled.

"Oh? Really?"

The monster smiled an evil smile.

"Yes. Burning Mandala!"

The circles of flames went through the monster!

"Fire...Soul!"

Sailor Mars called her attack and the monster was destroyed and turned to dust.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please come with me and I'll show you my gratitude."

The merchant thank her.

"But..."

Sailor Mars sighed.

"Come! Come!"

The Merchant urged her.

"Okay."

Sailor Mars agreed.

The Merchant took her to his home. The merchant got something out of  
a trunk.

"Thanks for rescuing me from that monster. You've earned this."

The Merchant told her as he opened the trunk.

"It's. It's..."

Sailor Mars couldn't complete her sentence.

"Yes. It's the Element Stone of Fire!"

The Merchant told her.

"Thank you! I can save my Princess! I have to hurry!"

Sailor Mars thanked him.

Merchant: "Your welcome."

Sailor Mars headed back to Tokyo!

Next: "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus go after their Element  
stones!"

This episode was completed and released on: 12/14/2000

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	8. The Quest, Part 3

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies"

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 07: "The Quest, Part III"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 07****

***Part 1: Makoto***

Makoto arrived in Canada finally. Her friend was on her mind.

'Oh, Usagi! Please hang on!'

Makoto thought about Usagi. Makoto continued walking until she until she got  
to a village.

"Welcome to you our village."

A guy named Mark greeted her.

"Thanks, I am looking for the Thunderstone. Can you help me?"

Makoto thanked him and told him of her misson.

"Maybe our chief can help."

Mark tells her and Mark and Lita walks to the Chief's house.

"You need my help. First, please help me. There's a monster in the forest that  
wants to be fed once a day. If you can defeat it, we will give you a prize!"

The Chief tells her.

"I will do my best!"

Makoto agreed to help, if it could eventually lead to saving her princess.

Makoto walks to where the monster is.

"Lunch!"

The monster spoke as it smacked its lips.

"I will defeat you! Jupiter Star Power! Make Up"

"Oh, goody!"

The monster snarled.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Thunder struck the monster!

"That smarts!"

The monster growled in pain.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The circular disc of energy hit the monster! The monster turned to  
dust.

"Time to retransform and go to the chief."

Sailor Jupiter spoke to herself.

Later...

"You destroyed the monster."

The Chief asked her.

"No problem!"

Makoto replied.

"How did you do it?"

The chief asked.

"Would you believe Thunder?"

Makoto told him.

"Good. You earned this. Here!"

The chief handed over a gift!

"It's the Thunder Stone! Thank you! I can save my friend!"

Makoto replied in surprise.

"Good luck! Your welcome, come back to visit us!"

The chief told her.

"I will! Bye"

Makoto replied and vanished.

***Part 2: Minako***

Mina was walking in a little Indian village in India.

"Wow, how cool."

Minako spoke as she saw the village.

"Welcome to our village."

Haruku told her.

"Thanks."

Minako told her.

"We need your help! Our chief had disappeared!  
Please help us and we will reward you! We heard that our  
Chief was taken to the north!"

Haruku told her.

"I'll find him for you."

Minako agreed to help.

"Thank you."

Haruku thanked her.

Minako walked north until she came to a cave.

"Who are you?"

The Gnome asked.

"I am your worst nightmare! Venus Star Power! Make Up!"

Mina transformed into Sailor Venus!

"For kidnapping the chief, I will punish you!"

Sailor Venus told him as she did her trademark pose.

"Try me!"

The Gnome challenged her.

"Venus Love me chain!"

A chain of yellow hearts trapped the monster!

"Crescent Beam!"

A beam of Yellow light hit Gnome!

"Oh, I am still here!"

The Gnome snarled.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

A shower of yellow light hit Gnome! Gnome turned into dust!

"Are you okay?"

Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes I am. Thanks."

The chief replied.

Sailor Venus retransformed.

"Shall we go back?"

Minako asked.

"Yes."

The chief agreed.

Later...

"Thank you for rescuing me!"

The chief thanked her.

"Chief, let's give her a gift!"

Haruku suggested.

"Here is the Love Stone!"

The chief told her.

"Thanks. This is what I came for!"

Minako thanked him and she looked a bit transformed.

"Good. We knew you would come for it."

The Chief told her.

"I have to go. Thank you."

Minako thanked him.

"Come again!"

Haruku told her.

"Come back anytime!"

The chief told her and Minako vanished.

Back in Tokyo...

"I got my stone!"

Minako announced.

"I got mine!"

Makoto announced.

"I got mine"

Rei announced.

"I got mine!"

Ami announced.

Luna: "I just remembered something! You people are missing one more  
stone! The Earth Stone!"

"THE EARTH STONE?"

Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako asked.

Luna: "I hope someone finds it soon!"

Next: "The Earth stone and its keeper appears and Sailor Senshi faces  
Sailor Moon! Can they save her?"

This episode was completed on: 03/21/2001

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	9. The Healing of Sailor Moon

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 08: "The Healing of Sailor Moon"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 08****

"You are saying that we're still missing one stone."

Makoto asked.

"Yes. With the four stones, you could use them to heal her,  
but she wouldn't be completely healed. We must find the stone."

Luna explained.

"But with another stone would lead to..."

Minako started.

Ami finishes the sentence for her.

"Another Sailor Senshi!"

Ami announced that another Senshi would appear.

"Well if there is already Senshi of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and  
Jupiter... then this stone will be..."

Rei thought.

Luna: "Yes! This Scout will be Sailor Earth! The last inner Sailor Scout to protect  
our Princess!"

Luna exclaimed.

Sailor Moon appeared!

"This will be your last stand!"

Sailor Moon yelled.

"We won't let you destroy us! Mars Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Stone Power! Make Up!"

The four inners transformed!

"I will join up with you four later."

Luna went to look for the fifth stone...

Later...

Naru came home from school...

she found a letter with a gift!

Dear Naru,

Please take this gift! It's called the Earth Stone!  
I thought You would like it.

Love,

Mom

Naru held the Earth Stone! The stone lead her out side! Luna saw her!

"Naru! It's you! You are the one that has the fifth stone!"

Luna announced.

"You talk. Aren't you Usagi's cat?"

Naru asked.

"Yes. I'll explain later. Please come with me!"

Luna commanded her.

"Okay."

Naru agreed and followed Luna.

Later...

"You're still here? Big mistake!"

Sailor Moon snarled.

"I've found her! Naru! Transform! Say, 'Earth Stone Power! Make Up!'  
Okay?"

Luna told her.

"I understand! Earth Stone Power! Make Up!"

Naru transformed into Sailor Earth!

"Let's heal Sailor Moon! Venus Healing Power!"

"Mars Healing Power!"

"Jupiter Healing Power!"

"Mercury Healing Power!"

"Earth Healing Power!"

"Healing Power! Radiate!"

The Sailor Senshi called out their powers and the five powers covered Sailor Moon and  
began to heal her!

"AAH! Stop it!"

Sailor Moon yelled.

"Remember who your friends are!"

Sailor Earth asked Sailor Moon to remember.

The healing power overcame Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon  
fainted and detransformed! Soon Serena woke up!

"OH...what a headache! Thank you... I guess...  
I am tired of my evil ways...I want to make amends!"

Usagi spoke in a weakened tone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "Usagi and the Sailor Senshi face Rubeus!"

This episode was completed on: 03/23/2001

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	10. Usagi and the Sailor Senshi Face Rubeus!

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 09: "Usagi and the Sailor Senshi Face Rubeus!"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 09****

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami sat in a small cafe with Usagi.  
They were trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't be forgiven for what I did!"

Usagi replies as she remembered what she did.

"Forgiven? We still love you! We forgive you!"

Makoto tried to comfort Usagi.

"I can't be forgiven!"

Serena runs out!

"That didn't work! Now what?"

Rei thought.

"Right now she's feeling guilty. We must help her overcome that  
guilt!"

Ami explained.

"Right."

Minako agreed. Serena kept running until she ran into Mamoru.

"Are you okay? I heard the others cleansed you from the Wiseman's  
evil spell!"

Mamoru told her. Usagi looked sad and guilty.

"Usagi, I want to explain something to you. Will you listen?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded her head.

"Why I broke up with you are because I saw you die in a dream, so I had to  
protect you. I didn't want my Odango Atama to die! Do you understand?"

Mamoru asked her.

"Yes. I am sorry. I know I can't be forgiven for what I did!"

Usagi replied, but she felt overwhelminh guilt for what she did.

"I forgive you!"

Mamoru told her in a comforting voice.

Mina: "We forgive you too!"

Usagi turned her head. She was in tears!

"You forgive me after all I did?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah. We didn't care for the Evil Sailor Moon! We like you for who you are!"

Rei answered.

Rubeus appeared!

"Hahaha, so Sailor Moon! You have returned to normal."

Rubeus laughed. Usagi suddenly turned angry!

"I cannot forgive you for your evil! Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon!

"For all your evil, I will punish you in the name of the Moon..."

Rubeus attacked before Sailor Moon was finished. Rubeus picked her up and  
threw her back towards the ground!

"You guys better transform now!"

Luna commanded.

"Right! Jupiter Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Stone Power! Make up!"

"Earth Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Stone Power! Make Up!"

The Inner Senshi transformed!

"Earth Tremors Shake!"

"Water Vapors Splash!"

"Fire Balls Strike!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Electric Sparks Fly!"

"Love Circles Ignite!"

The six powers wrapped around Rubeus! Rubeus deflected the attacks back!  
The powers hit Sailor Moon!

"OUCH! DAMN YOU!"

Sailor Moon yelled as her body throbbed with pain. Sailor Moon took the Silver  
Crystal out of her broach and stood up!

"DON'T USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL! YOU'LL DIE!"

Sailor Mars begged. Sailor Moon lifted high the Silver Crystal and  
transformed into the Moon Princess!

"I will punish you for your evil!"

Princess Serenity lifted the Silver Crystal and it  
began to shine! Then The Wiseman appeared!

"Rubeus, My army, and Rubeus will destroy you for  
your evil Sailor Moon! Prepare to die!"

The Wiseman spoke.

Next: "The Fall of Wiseman and Rubeus!"

This episode was completed on: 11/17/2001

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is (c) 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


	11. The Fall of Wiseman and Rubeus!

Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, and Broken Destinies"

By: CKFanfics (The Crystal Knight)  
Chapter 10: "The Fall of Wiseman and Rubeus!"  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
[PG]

Notes: This story orginally used characters from the DiC Dub  
Now they use the Japanese Characters of Sailor Moon. This  
series takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 69 of the  
Japanese Version. I do not own Sailor Moon... do you?  
No? Then it is settled. Enjoy!

****Episode 10****

"Usagi! No! If you use the Silver Crystal..."

Sailor Jupiter begged.

"...you'll be killed!"

Sailor Mars pleaded.

"Please Don't!"

Sailor Venus asked her with tears flowing from her eyes.

"No, don't please!"

Sailor Mercury begged.

"But, this is the only way. Besides, you risked you lives for me! Moon Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity.

"DIE!"

Rubesus yelled. Princess Serenity lifted the Silver Crystal high in the air.  
Radiant beams shined out of it. A red rose fell to the ground and Tuxedo Mask  
appeared. In addition, Tuxedo Mask transformed into Prince Endymion.

"Prince Endymion?"

"I always been by your side and I always will be, please remember that, okay?"

Prince Endymion

"Mamoru..."

The Princess spoken in a soft voice as the Silver Crystal was  
fighting Rubeus. Soon it overtook Rubeus and healed him.

"Sailor Moon, thank you...but there is still the Wiseman left! Please finish him off."

Rubeus told her.

"Sure. Moon Crystal Power!"

Princess Serenity used the Silver Crystal again and the Wiseman used  
his power against Princess Serenity and Her Crystal.

Wiseman: "DIE!"

The power of the Silver Crystal and Wiseman was destroyed.  
Princess Serenity fainted and transformed back into Sailor Moon.  
Everyone ran up to Sailor Moon to see if she was okay.

"SAILOR MOON!"

The Inner Senshi yelled.

Tuxedo Mask: "Usako!"

Sailor Moon was asleep peacefully, and then she slowly woke up!

"Everyone...Is he...?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes...he's gone...peace has been restored!"

Sailor Mars replied.

"Good. Let's go home."

Sailor Moon told them.

Later...

"Where will you go Rubeus?"

rei asked.

"I'll join the sisters in there peaceful life."

Ruebus answered.

"Good luck!"

Makoto told him.

"Thank you everyone."

Rubeus thanked them and left.

Later in the park...

"Mamoru."

"Yes?"

Mamoru replied.

"Do you forgive me for how I was acting lately?"

Usagi asked.

"Do worry about it. It's part of the past."

Mamoru told her in a comforting voice.

"Really?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Of course I forgive you!"

Mamoru told her. Usagi was a sweet girl. He loved her.

"Do you still love me?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Mamoru answered her.

"How much?"

Usagi asked again.

"Why so suddenly?"

Mamoru asked in a curious tone.

"Please like how?"

Usagi asks once more.

"Let's see... You are a beautiful girl and a wonderful person to be with!"

Mamoru smiled and give her his answer.

'Yes.'

Usagi thinks to herself.

I am Usagi Tsukino! I am 15 years old! I am the soldier of  
love and justice Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!

The couple kisses in the Moon Light.

THE END... ON THE OTHER HAND, IS IT?

This episode was completed on: 04/06/2002

Broken Hearts Broken Promises and Broken Destinies is © 2000, 2001,  
and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
The proper owners own Sailor Moon.  
All rights reserved.


End file.
